


Sometimes It's All to Much

by OverExposed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverExposed/pseuds/OverExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion crept into his body. He sent out his last letter. Said his last goodbye. And emptied the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's All to Much

    He saw it when he looked in the mirror. He saw the translucent colour of his skin, the black marks under his eyes, the inactive mark of death. He saw the way his skin slightly sagged around his hips. He noticed the angry red marks that he'd drawn to allign his skin. His eyes were dry. The man inside was not him. Not anymore. He stopped fighting his demons. What was the point of fighting? The battle had been lost as soon as he began to wither away.

Exhaustion crept into his body as he sent the last letter. Said his last goodbye. And emptied the bottle. 

 

~~_Dear Harry_ ~~ _Potter,_

 

_You won. You've won everything. The war. The girl. The perfect life. You and your damn self-righteousness. I guess now is as good a time as any to announce (if you will have it) my apology. That's what people do isn't it? They apologize to the heroes they have wronged. It was meant to be teasing, but you got me. I simply realized that I couldn't live with you. By all means, this is not your fault. So don't you think I wasted one second thinking about you when I died. Yeah, I guess that's it. Cliche huh? Everything just changed so so fast. One moment I was reading the paper the next I felt like I was drowning. As though maybe someone had a vendetta. But then I could breathe again. Who'd have thought a Malfoy would get a muggle mental illness. Though I suppose they don't really discriminate do they? Well I just needed to keep all my buisness finished, don't bother righting back. Hopefully I'll be gone be you get this. Sometimes it's just all to much and I just have to go. I can't live like this. I can't sleep, or eat. It, everything just hurts. So this is my note. You are my chance. You are the only way I will be remembered. I left the Malfoy fortune to Teddy Lupin, make sure my cousin stays well. Maybe someday we will meet again ~~Potter~~ Harry. Until then keep me in your thoughts, not as the boy I was, but the man I could have been. ~~  
~~_

 

_Yours, Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 

The words he wrote weren't enough to say all that needed to be said. Who he is now, who he was then. This illness took the best parts of Draco. Now he could never be the man he had so often dreamed of becoming. His eyes started to close, he was just so... tired. He almost couldn't make out a voice calling to him.

"DRACO!" the voice called. The voice was familiar, he didn't like to hear it shout. He didn't like much of anything. He just wanted to sleep. "You bloody idiot!" 

 

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued?...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I revise tomorrow I'm just tired and there may be another chapter I don't know. Yes, i am aware that it kinda sucks a lot.


End file.
